ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
"HotShot" Chris Michaels
Chris Michaels is a professional wrestler currently employed by the Premiere Wrestling Alliance since 2007. Currently residing in Roanoke, Virginia, he has been wrestling in America for the past 11 years after a short time baseball career. History Pre-Wrestling Life Chris Michaels is so old he's in Jesus's yearbook. He spent five years playing professional baseball in the St. Louis Cardinals' organization, making it as high as AA, but sadly never completed his dream. While making a living of sheer name recognition for a few years in Virginia and the Carolinas, Michaels finally realized he missed that competitive edge he had while playing baseball, and searched back to his childhood obsession to find his answer. Debuting/NcWa The wrestling career of Chris Michaels began at the age of 31 in 1997 in the original NcWa run by Jihad. Michaels was originally known as "The Outlaw" Chris Michaels, and gained little to no success losing to unknowns such as the Michigan Mawler. Unphased by his failures he took on the persona that would both bring him success and follow him during the peak of his career. "Hot Shot" is born Taking on his new persona, of what was later referred to by Chazz Mendel as a generic badass, Michaels had his first taste of gold by defeating the Michigan Mawler on March 31, 1998 for the NcWa European championship. In a series of rematches, he remained victorious until finally losing the title in an Ironman match to Chance. Seeing his newfound success, he was put into the Intercontinental title picture and started what was, to this day, his biggest feud with the man known as Carnage. Michaels and Carnage went through a series of matches and challenges that lasted the better part of six months, culminating with the first cell match in NcWa history. Bloody, broken, injured and defeated, Michaels shook Carnage's hand and was never seen in NcWa again with the exception of his retirement speech. Michaels was taken immediately to the hospital after his match and with three ruptured discs and two cracked vertebrae, his career was over. Rather than stay around the business he loved, never able to compete again, he simply walked away and joined the business world, becoming a Vice President for George Zimmer's Men's Wearhouse clothing chain. Between his six-figure salary and savvy by purchasing a tremendous amount of TMW stock, Michaels was able to create a fortune for himself in excess of $4 million. Life was good, until one day, fate walked in.... cWo Years Troy Turley was the co-owner of an up-and-coming wrestling organization called the cWo. When Michaels was on one of his highly rare visits to his stores, he was recognized by one of his customers, that customer would change his life forever. After multiple phone calls, assurances and numerous doctor visits, Michaels decided his dream of being the greatest wrestler in the world was unfulfilled and even if he ended up paralyzed, he couldn't live with himself if he didn't give it one more shot. He turned away from his corporate life and went back to the squared circle. Hazard Michaels was immediately thrown into a feud with Hazard, the reigning Hardcore champion. They were polar opposites and Michaels continued to berate Hazard about "garbage wrestling" but Michaels could never get the upper hand on the more experienced veteran. Finally, after three straight losses, Michaels moved away from the Hardcore division and focused on the Television championship, it would be the thing he was possibly most remembered for. Television Title Michaels attacked Bryan Whing of the Elite Revolution outside of the arena, hoping this attack would play on Whing's ego. It did, and Michaels got his first taste of cWo gold. Michaels defended the title against numerous opponents such as "2V" Vince Voltage, Johnny Vandal and Jen Diamond until he came face to face with who would go on to be and still is his greatest rival....Christian Roman. Roman defeated Michaels for the TV title in one of the hardest fought matches in cWo history. The match was so hard fought, that two weeks later, Roman had to vacate the TV title due to injuries. Michaels was placed in a match with Mavis to determine who would win the vacated title. Michaels came out victorious. OMEGA As Michaels continued to become a bigger name in the cWo he turned his attention toward Omega, the faction that ruled the cWo, led by World Champion Notorious JON. Michaels dominated the lesser talent of Omega, such as Jen Diamond and Jonathan Chavez and garnered enough attention from them to become a target of their enforcer...Heretic. TO BE CONTINUED... Continuation will include: Michaels vs. Omega, Michaels vs. Heretic, Michaels and Cypher, Michaels in Omega, Michaels vs. Roman (Including the greatest swerve in cWo history!), Michaels wins US and World Titles, The Trio, Michaels inducted in the cWo Hall of Fame, Roman's continued dominance of Michaels, Michaels comeback to cWo. MORE STILL TO COME... Other additions coming to the page: EHW and UNstable, PWA and reuniting with Dade Davis to form The Era. Finishing and Signature Moves Main Finisher: Why Me? (Front Russian Leg Sweep) German Suplex Various Amounts of Planchas/Springboards from outside to inside and inside to outside Russian Leg Sweep Snap Suplex Atomic Drop Superkick Figure Four Scoop Slam Flying Elbow Drop Flying Leg Drop Moonsault to standing opponent Title History Theme Musics "Superstar" by Saliva "Indivisible by 3" by Schatzi (The Trio) "Bait & Switch" by Saliva (The Era c.2008) Notable Allies * Dade Davis * Chris Cypher * Mavis * Jonas Kemp * Brent Adams Notable Feuds * Christian Roman * Notorious JON * Chris Cypher * Dade Davis * Vince Voltage * Anthony Ward * John Supra Factions * OMEGA (with Notorious JON, Chris Cypher, Jen Diamond, Chad Thomas & Dade Davis) * The Trio (with Dade Davis & Chris Cypher, Mavis) * UNstable (with Brent Adams, Jonas Kemp and Chad Thomas) * The Era External links * PWA Website "Hot Shot" Chris Michaels "Hot Shot" Chris Michaels "Hot Shot" Chris Michaels